Memories of You
by The Silver ones
Summary: Renji, seorang penyanyi terkenal. Pada suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan membuka pintu masa lalunya... maaf summary gaje, R&R!


**My Memories of You**

Hello Again~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Silver- Kun, pacar dari Abarai Renjii! *dikejar-kejar*

Ini Hadiah buat Red-san alias R-D-B yang ulangtahun baru- baru ini…… YEEEY! HAPPY BERTDEEEY! *heboh sendiri*

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punyakuuu!

Enjoy~!

**Prologue**

_Aku sudah tak punya keinginan untuk hidup. Ya... kurasa mati akan lebih baik._

_......._

_Dunia terasa gelap._

_Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan, suara panik serta bayangan- bayangan orang._

_Aaah, aku bisa melihat cahaya._

_... Tunggu, kenapa cahaya itu hilang? Tidak akan matikah aku?_

_Aku sudah tak peduli. Aku pun menutup mataku, berharap mataku akan tertutup selama- lamanya._ _Suara- suara itu makin lama makin mengecil, dan menghilang...._

* * *

Hari itu, Studio TVI- TV Indonesia- rame banget. Konon, lagi ada acara gitu.

Di dalam studio lantai 5, kita bisa lihat, seseorang dengan rambut merah terikat berantakan sedang adalah…. Jreng jreng….. ABARAI RENJII!

_gata gata gotaku wa iranee monogoto no jyunretsu toka jyamakusai dake  
ore ni wa heart ga arudakeda sonohen no yasumono to wa chigau heart da_

_jyamasuru yatsu wa kiruze kiritai yatsu wo kirudake_

_My hope is standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo  
ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

_mota mota nimotsu wa iranee unmei ya shikitari toka shitta kocchanee_

_tsuyokerya tada tsuyokereba ii uwatsuita yasashisa de wa ikinokore nee-i_

_kangaenashi jyanaize choito ki ga mijikai dake_

_dakra Standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo  
ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

_My hope is standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo  
ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni  
dakra Standing to defend you itsumo itsudemo  
ore no senaka wo omae no tate ni_

Nyanyiannya Renji selesai. Para fans- nya langsung pada klepek- klepek, Author langsung beringas, sampe diseret keluar sama sekuriti.

"Yaaaah!! Abarai Renji! Beri tepuk tangan!" Host makin menyemarakkan acara.

Renji senyam- senyum gaje.

Setelah selesai nyanyi, dia langsung keluar dari studio barengan sama Hisagi Shuuhei dan Afgansyah Reza, artis yang ikut meramaikan acara itu.

Saat sampe di lantai 1, Hisagi dan Afgan belok buat ke parkiran, sementara Renji ke lobby dulu buat ketemu sama managernya, Kira.

Saat sampe di Lobby, ternyata ada Ishida dan pacarnya, Orihime. Sementara itu si Kira lagi sibuk, saya kurang tahu lagi ngapain.

"Loh? Ishida? Kok disini? Lo kenapa gak ke studio aja tadi?" Kata Renji.

" Dia, nih, katanya mau makan dulu. Pas gue mau nyamperin lo, eh, lo keburu nyampe disini." Kata Ishida, sambil nunjuk Orihime yang lagi gelayutan manja di tangan Ishida.

" Oooh… Dasar… lo berdua emang mesra ya…" Kata Renji. Jujur,sebenernya dia agak iri. Ishida ama Orihime cuman berantem soal ' makanan apa yang harus dipilih ' dan ' selera berpakaian '. Selain itu, Renji gak pernah liat mereka berdua berantem.

" A-apa sih lo!" Muka Ishida langsung merah.

" Udah udah ah. Loh? Si Shiro- kun mana ya? Bukannya hari ini Ukitake- san juga manggung disini? Dia ga ikut ya?"

"Oooh…keluarganya Ukitake- san? Barusan kayanya ada deh-" Omongan si Ishida kepotong sama kedatengan seorang anak, berambut putih jabrik dan bermata hijau, yang secara mendadak nendang Renji pas di 'ehem' nya.

"HEH! SHIRO! SAKIT TAUUU!" Si Renji ngomel- ngomel sambil nangis Ishida sama Orihime langsung sweat drop.

Tapi, jawaban yang didapet malah juluran lidah, terus si Shiro sembunyi di punggung nee-chan nya, Isane.

"Aaah… maaf ya Renji- kun…. Shiro, minta maaf sana!" Kata bapaknya, Ukitake.

" Aku gak mau! Kan kak Lenji yang olang jahat! OLANG JAHAAT!" Kata Shiro, pake gaya cadelnya, sambil nunjuk- nunjuk ke Renji.

" Eh, Shiro- chan, Renji-kun itu gak jahat kok…" Kata Isane.

" Ta- tapi nee-chan…. Dia kan jahat... kata bu gulu, kan ga boleh pake tato… dia kan pake tato nee-chan! Dia kan olang jahaat! " Kata Shiro membela diri, pake jurus andalannya, PUPPY EYES YANG SANGAT LUCU~! Kyaa~ kawaii banget pokoknya.

" Enggak… percaya deh. " Kata Isane, yang udah agak kebal.

" Engga! Kak lenji tetep olang jahaaat!" kata Shirou sambil lari kemana tau.

"Hhhh… Ah, maaf ya, Isane- san." Kata Renji sambil menghela napas.

" Iya, gapapa kok. Maaf ya Renji- kun, si Shiro nakal banget. "Kata Isane.

" Ah, iya. Aku udah mulai biasa kok."Renji nyengir.

" Oh iya, Ukitake- san, ayahku ngajak minum bir lagi. Dia suruh aku nanya, kapan Ukitake-san bisa minum lagi?" Kata Ishida nimbrung.

" Oh? Kalau begitu bilang ke Kyoraku ya, hari ini jam 8. Di tempat biasa." Kata Ukitake sambil senyum.

" Oke, Ukitake-san." Kata Ishida, sambil meraih HP nya dan permisi sebentar, untuk menelpon ayahnya.

" Oke, kalo gitu aku pergi dulu… aku harus nyari Shiro… Hhh.. kemana lagi dia… aku permisi ya, Renji- kun, Ishida- kun, Orihime- chan!" Kata Ukitake.

Pergilah Ukitake, bersama Isane nyari anaknya yang badung.

"…. Haha, keluarga yang lucu. Ne, Abarai- kun?" Kata Orihime setelah mereka pergi.

" Aaah…… " Kata Renji sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

" Eh eh, katanya, Ukitake- san mau main film lagi tuh, judulnya 'Samurai di padang pasir.' Kata Ishida, yang nimbrung lagi setelah nelepon bapaknya.

" Eeeh? Secepat itu? Baru minggu lalu film terbarunya keluar!" Kata Renji.

"Iya, Abarai, Ukitake- san sebelumnya malah ditawarkan untuk 5 film, tapi dia memilih film tersebut." Kata ishida dengan komplet, udah kaya biang gossip.

" Hoo……… Terus, kau sendiri bagaimana? Katanya, kau mau mengeluarkan album duet sama Orihime."Kata Renji.

" Iya~! Beberapa minggu lagi juga keluar, iya 'kan, Uryuu- chan?" Kata Orihime manja.

"E- eng… i.. iya…" Kata Ishida, mukanya merah.

Tiba- tiba….

" Eh? Ada apaan ni~h? Kayanya rame~" Kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar.

"Eh, Rangiku- san… Engga, itu loh, barusan Ukitake-san kesini bawa anak- anaknya." Kata Renji.

"NANIIIIII?MY DARLING SHIRO-CHAN KESINIII? KOK LO GA NGASITAU GUE SIH?" Rangiku teriak histeris banget. Maklum, Rangiku- san adalah fans- tidak- langsungnya si Toshiro.

" Yaaaah… mana gue tau… lo sih, Rangiku-san, datengnya telat.." Kata Renji, nyuekin Rangiku yang udah guling- guling sambil teriak –teriak " Aaaaa! Shiro- chaaaaaan!".

" Eh? Rangiku, berarti kamu gak sayang lagi sama aku?" Kata Gin yang entah darimana muncul, mukanya sedih.

" Engga kook! Aku juga sayang kamu, kok, Giiiin! Huwee….tapi… anak kita…. Barusan udah pergi…." Kata Rangiku.

"Hush! Itu anaknya Ukitake tau! Dibejek kita nanti." Kata Gin.

"Ah! Pokoknya aku mau Shiro – Cha~n! huweee…." Tangis Rangiku semakin menjadi- jadi, akhirnya dia diseret pergi sama Gin.

" Ah..kita harus pergi, sayang…. Yoo, abarai- kun, Isida- kun, Orihime- chan, sampai nanti!"

Renji, Ishida dan Orihime melihat kepergian mereka dengan heran.

"Daritadi, yang datang dan pergi aneh banget… udah munculnya tiba- tiba…. Perginya juga tiba-tiba…" Kata Renji, sambil garuk- garuk kepala lagi.

" Iyah… " Kata Ishida ama Orihime, ngangguk- ngangguk.

Mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, dan yang membuyarkan lamunan mereka bertiga adalah Kira.

" Maaf, Abarai- dono, kita harus pergi sekarang, ada jadwal lagi. Ah, Ishida- dono, Inoue- dono, silahkan ikut, karena kebetulan di jadwal itu juga ada jadwal duet anda berdua." Kata Kira.

" EEEEH? Duet? Bagaimana sih Orihime? Kok aku tidak tau?"

"AH~ Maaf Uryuu- chan, kemarin, pas ngangkat telpon, aku masih ngantuk, jadi gak sadar~ Gimana dong?" Kata Orihime.

"Yah… mau gimana lagi… kita harus tampil. Abarai, gapapa kan kita sekalian barengan?"

"Gapapa kok. Santai aja. Oh ya Kira, Panggil aku Renji saja, kan sudah kubilang dari dulu."

"Baik, Renji- sama. Sekarang, mari kita berangkat. Acara masih 4 jam lagi, tapi kita diharap sudah hadir untuk make- up." Kata Kira.

"……."

Akhirnya, mereka pergi lagi ke studio RAMN.- Radio Anak Muda Nasional (maksa)-

Ternyata, jalanan macet. Begitu sampai, Renji langsung lari dengan terburu- buru. Saking paniknya, dia ga tau kalo di depannya ada orang bawa kopi panas.

Dan BRUK!

Yak,Renji dengan sukses nabrak orang itu, dan kopi panas itu jatoh. Kopinya pas banget kena ke bajunya.

"Eh…Sori… kau….gak papa kan?" Kata Renji.

"I- iya……APA? RENJI? RENJI? KAU RENJI, 'KAN?" Kata gadis tadi, di mukanya terlihat sebuah pancaran kesenangan.

" I.. i-iya… Aku Abarai Renji." Kata Renji, mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah fansnya.

" Aaah… Syukurlah… Masih ingatkah kau padaku? Aku janji, Aku takkan membuatmu seperti itu lagi Renji! Ini aku!" Gadis tadi berkata kepada Renji sambil mengguncangkan badannya.

"Maaf.. tapi aku tak mengenalmu… siapa kau?"Kata Renji, mulai agak heran.

" RENJI! INI AKU, RUKIA!" Kata gadis itu.

' _Rukia?_ ' Pikir Renji dalam hati. ' _Siapa Rukia?_ '

**To Be Continued**

YEAAH! Fyuuuh selesai juga ya~ maaf kalo masih agak GaJe, karena di awal aku mau memperkenalkan beberapa tokoh dulu. R&R Pleaseeee!


End file.
